Since the performance of an optical element is determined by its specific effects, such as the electro-optic effect, the magneto-optic effect and the acoustic-optic effect, and these effects are always resulted from the specific materials and the specific manufacturing processes, the relevant manufacturing cost in the prior art is unable to be effectively reduced. In addition, even though it's known that the optical manipulation could be effectively improved by some movable mechanical components, such as a mirror, a grating and a shutter, the relevant methods for manufacturing the above movable mechanical components with high precision and reliability, but low cost are still unavailable.
However, since the optical microelectromechanical system (MEMS) integrates the traditional semiconductor manufacturing process with the relevant micromaching manufacturing process, it is possible to manufacture the micro movable mechanical components with high precision and high optical quality thereby. Furthermore, since the manufacturing process of the optical MEMS is a batch process, the relevant cost is relatively low. Moreover, if a built-in micro actuator is located together with the micro movable mechanical component within an optical device, the optical manipulation of the optical device can be directly controlled by the micro movable mechanical component. Accordingly, the optical device would have a better performance.
Although MEMS technology does have the potential for the electronics industry, the relevant products are rare. The above situation does not result from the MEMS technology itself but from the follow-up steps of packaging, testing and systematizing. In the prior packaging process for the integrated circuits, the components needed to be packaged are always the static components. However, the components needed to be packaged in MEMS are always the movable micro mechanical components being able to modulate the optical signals, the electronic signal and so on. As above, the prior packaging process will be not so suitable for MEMS components. Therefore, how to prevent the micro movable mechanical components from being destroyed during the packaging process and simultaneously ensure the actuations of the micro movable mechanical components is the current challenge.
In addition, since no testing specific technique and standard are used for testing the optical MEMS components at present, the Optical MEMS components are usually tested by the testing method for the common electronics and optic-electronics components. However, since the conventional testing processes always include the steps of a shock test and a drop test and the testing processes are always performed under an environment with high temperature and high humidity, the conventional testing processes are not suitable for the micro movable mechanical components and MEMS components. In other words, the specific testing methods and relevant testing standards for the optical MEMS components capable of precisely determining the performance of the optical MEMS components is another topic for research. It should be noted that there are similar situations in the manufacturing processes for other MEMS components, such as the magnetic MEMS components and the acoustic MEMS components.
In view of aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art, an integration manufacturing process for MEMS devices is provided in the present invention. Since the integration manufacturing process includes the steps of packaging the MEMS device and setting a testing component, the relevant products formed by the MEMS devices of the present invention could be widely used in many fields.